


Shoplifter

by Shark_bit



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: BAMF!wade, M/M, No Beta, No plot just porn, i can’t thing of any other tags other than porn, i feel like I’m doing this tag thing wrong, if it feels like a cheap porn, no powers au, peter wants this but like not all of it so, pretty!Wade, thats cuz it is, twink!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_bit/pseuds/Shark_bit
Summary: I don’t really know what to say other than, I watched a porn, and in the middle the guy said this line and all I could think about from then was Wade saying that to Peter. So basically reads like a shitty porn.Or, Peter shoplifts gets caught and would do anything to not go to jail or deal with Mr. Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Shoplifter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’ve never wrote smut before so sorry if this is....eh bad is guess but I really did try I read and tweaked all that I thought I can do, no beta I want to get better at this so I’m here for any and all criticism.

He thought he was being sneaky enough. He had gotten away with it before, but this time that stupid camera have been fixed. Stumbling into the plastic white chair and glaring at the larger, muscular man that shoved him. Peter had finally been caught, after a year of shoplifting from his favorite clothing store, anything from graphic tees, to jeans and sneakers. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have the money to buy the clothes he stole, Mr. stark gave him more than enough of an allowance each week that he didn’t even have to think of stealing. It was the thrill of it all, the thrill of getting caught or getting away. The getting away part is what got to his head, but now this time he got, got. 

The kid he couldn’t be over 18, his Bambi, brown eyes made him look innocent but Wade knew his true nature. Curly brown hair that your fingers would just get tangled up in, the kid couldn’t have been taller than 5’11 and Wade towered over him at 6’6, his pale skin almost looked plush. Wade was going to put an end to this stealing if it was the last thing he did. “So let’s cut the bullshit and just give me what you took” He slid into the other seat across from the twink, a white foldable table in-between them. 

Glancing around the back room he was shoved into, there were bookshelves from floor to ceiling, but instead of books different boxes lined the walls. They had random clothing he guessed out of season extras and whatnot. Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed some” The back storage room? This is your office, kinda sad” he shrugged leaning back and folding his arms over his chest” I didn’t take anything.” 

Narrowing his eye Wade wanted to smack the baby fat out the kids face. “ You think that camera in the corner is busted? Because it’s not” with that Peters heart dropped and the security guard has the biggest shit eating grin.” We’ve watched you for over a year steal, we have a record of everything you took, and honestly I’m about to call the police” he sighed and got up walking over to the phone that was on the wall. His office was kinda sad, and if he kinda lied about the camera working who cares.

“ Wa-Wait! You can’t be serious I didn’t take anything! You can pat me down!” Wade picked up the phone and started to press the nine “ You can strip search me!” Peter panicked and words shouting out of his mouth without any real thought to them. With that Wade froze, and Peter regretted the words as they left his mouth but he just couldn’t go to jail, Mr.Stark would kill him and he would rather not have to deal with his father figure today. 

The phone made an audible click as Wade sighed and turned to face the twink. “Fine I’ll search you if I don’t find anything you can go but if I find any of our clothes on you, you’re going to fucking jail.” He folded his arms over his large chest and Peter nodded looking over the taller man, broad shoulders messy blond hair and piercing blue eyes his own eyes fell to the table frowning ” I didn’t take anything so let’s just get this over with so I can go home.” He huffed but never moved from his seat. Wade nodded and walked back over to the table sitting back down, pulling over a clipboard and pen “Whats is your name and how old are you.” Peter bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.” Peter Parker, 18.”

Wade nodded jotting everything down and then his eye looked over to Peter “ Well Peter get to it stand up start with the shoes down to your underwear.” Peter let out a breath but still didn’t move, Wades patience was wearing thin. “ Don’t make me have to tell you again kid. Clothes. Off.” Peter jumped at the sudden boom of the guards voice and his eyes shoot you wide like a deer in headlights. Wade stood and crossed to the other side with quite steps and lighting speed, yanking Peter up on to his feet” You can do this here in front of me or you can go down to the jail and strip naked in front of 3 police officers try me” Wades voice was a hush but aggressive tone and it sent a shiver down Peters spin that didn’t go unnoticed. Once he let go of the kid Wade sat down in Peters seat and nodded with his head to start. 

Peter huffed and started to take off his hoodie, unzipping it, yanking it off and throwing it on the table. Next he kicked off his shoes and placed them on the table, his fingers touched the bottom of his shirt, he ripped it off in one clean motion, on to the table of growing clothes. “ There...Happy.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest, he was skinner and felt so much smaller than the security guard it made him wonder if he should start working out and build up muscles. 

“Pants too” though they where skin tight no chance of anything being hidden inside them Wade couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face as the boy in front of him turning a delicious shade of red, he just had to see all of the twink in his purest form. Peters hands shook as the touched the button to his jeans, bending to pull them off, he didn’t notice when the guard stood up. Coming face to....well chest with the security guard made Peter jump back some” wha..” he started but the words died on his lips when a large hand grabbed his arm and started to slid up to his neck” Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” Peter tried to pull away, but Wade grabbed his throat everything in his body stopped for a split second” Have to make sure you’re not hiding anything in your boxers.” Peters eyes went wide and he gasped,” Bu-But I don’t have anything” he whispered. Wade shrugged and placed his free hand on Peters waist, the skin so soft Wade just wanted to sink his teeth into. 

——————————————————————————-

Sitting on his knees eyes squeezed shut as he slid his tongue up the underside of the security guards dick. A blow job and all would be forgotten, Peter could come and go from the store so long as he paid for what he wanted and the whole ordeal would be forgotten he just had to make the security guard come and he could be on his marry way. So he thought till he was pulled up and off said dick a confused squeak escaped his lips, he was turned and pushed onto the table, hands grabbing at his ass spreading his cheeks apart and his pink puckered hole was on full display. Spit hit his hole and a shivered shot up his spin from the feel of the wet warm liquid .

“I.....I thought it was just a blow job” Peter gasped gripping the edge of the table as his ass poked out on the other end, tears filling his eyes as he looked back to the security guard.

” What!?” Wade froze his finger just an inch inside the sweet twinks ass” Just a blow job!?” He shoved his finger deeper, hearing a sweet, cute moan, working the tight ass enough to get a second finger inside. “ Hell no!” 

Peter moaned and gripped the table harder, crying out as he felt the man scissor his fingers open, making his hole stretch in ways he never knew it could. “Pl-please I don’t.....please stop” Peter squeezed his eyes shut a few tears slipped down his cheeks as pleasure pooled in his stomach heating his body up, and his dick. Peter couldn’t help but push his hips back to feel the fingers deeper inside, reaching deeper than he ever could with his own fingers. Then again he only was able to get one finger to scared to try for another, but now he had three fingers pumping slowly inside him. Peter was okay with blowing the guy but not this...this felt to real, to raw.

Wade smirked and grabbed Peters hips with his free hand to keep him still. Removing his fingers, clicking a bottle of lube open from the table, lubing his cock up Wade eyes gleamed as he lined his hips up. Draping his body over Peter and whispered into his ear softly” Baby boy, that ship has sailed long ago” snapping his hips forward and sinking balls deep into the tight virgin ass. Wade groaned and waited a second for the smaller of the two to get some what used to his size before he stood straight up and started to ram his hole with little mercy, the lewd sound of skin slapping against quickly filled the small back room.

Peter couldn’t help the scream that ripped through his throat as he felt the full length of the Security guards dick. Thankful for the short pause to catch his breath before his prostate was pounded into ” No!!......please!!!! Ah ah!!” He reached back to try and smack at the guard but all it resulted in was Wade grabbing his wrist and pulling Peters back against his chest. Peters eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the security guards dick fuck deeper into his ass, the burning pleasure building more in his stomach. “You’re not being honest with yourself, you’re fucking back into me like such a good little slut.” Wades voice was heavy with lust and rumbled in his ear. Peter pushed back more the praises heating him up in ways he didn’t want to liked. 

The tight heat was beginning to be all too much for Wade but he didn’t want to leave his soft little twink to come last so he pulled out, the cry the left his sweet twinks pouting lips had Wade spinning him around and smashing their mouths together faster than Peter could realize his world was literally spinning. Wade devoured Peters mouth, lapping at the sweet tongue, he sat down pulling Peter on to his lap with him. Peter was left breathless moving anyway the guard pulled him but the push of the mans dick had his brain reboot and once again he was moaning and holding on to the guards shoulders for dear lip. “That’s it baby boy bounce that ass on Daddy’s dick.” Wade growled into his ear, Peter arched his back some and shook his head, he didn’t want this, he just wanted to blow the guy. Now he couldn’t stop his hips from lifting and falling lost in it all. Peters head was spinning from all the pleasure, large hands on his hips like a vice grip. Wades hips pumped up every time Peter dropped down. His head dropped back exposing his neck and Wade took the chance to lick up Peters neck to his ear, back down to where his neck met his shoulder. 

He didn’t mean to bite the kid but his sense came back when he heard a painful moan cry and the tight ass squeezing on his cock, warm cum coated Wades shirt and Peters stomach. “Fuck yea baby boy” Wade thrusted up into the tight warm heat and within seconds he felt the build of his load come. Pulling the twink off his cock and pushing him in to his knees, Wade stood and started to stroke his cock hard and fast, thumb rubbing over the tip. Once, twice...by the third time had him cumming all over Bambi’s pretty face, groaning he finished and tucked himself back into his pants.

Peter was ripped off the guards lap and on to his knees, confused and still coming down from his mind blowing orgasm. He looked up to the Security guard and his bambi eyes went wide, Peter watched the security guard jerk himself off. The whole thing made Peter hot and even though he just came he could feel his dick twitch some at the sight of the guards quick hand work. Then he heard the groans eyes shooting to the mans face as he watch in awe and then his face was painted, some getting in his mouth. Peter blinked and wiped at his face” Dude really?” He mumbled voice hoarse from moaning. 

Peter stood up, and Wade handed him a random piece of cloth from some random box” Sorry baby boy you are just to damn sexy to not want to blow my load all over that jailbait face” Wade laughed helping Peter dress and then sighed” Serious though, stop stealing or you’re going to have to deal with me again.” He was stern and watched the younger dress and shrug off the last sentence” Is that a promise or a threat?” Peter smirked pulling on his shoes,walking over to the door he stopped just before he opened and looked over his shoulder” Bye Mr. Security guard” he whispered and poked out his ass as he walked out the door. Wade gave a whistle watching Peter leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this just ended...like a bad porn but I honestly didn’t know where else to go with this, still very new but hoped y’all liked it 😅.


End file.
